Not so uninteresting
by Imitation1
Summary: Sabre is transported from our world into Pandora Hearts by an not so stable and rather bored person... Did I mention Sabre knows nothing of the plot and the person who brought her there is acting as a chain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is just a notice but I have only read the manga of Pandora Hearts so if anything differs don't blame me. This is an OC story as well so some things may be different just to fit the story :) Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Sabre was a normal girl of average looks. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes... unremarkable no? Well we can't have that, especially not when she came to such an interesting end. Torn to shreds at the hands of the impure, bled out on the cold ground and never found... So I decided to make this girl somewhat more interesting, for this story I am your "narrator", your "guide". Welcome to my not so uninteresting tale.

She woke up in darkness. "Where am I?"

"Hihihi You sound so peculiar all confused and what not. Well I suppose this is your afterlife." I offer to my new charge.

"Afterlife? So those people actually..." I nod, this part is always the same. "I'm dead?"

"Yes, yes, so tragic. You were normal, what had you ever done to deserve such an end. Very booring, dear." I step out of the shadows hoping to speed this little intro along.

"How can you be so cru- wait you're a girl?" She gasped

"Why is everyone always so surprised." I sigh.

Sabre looks down "Well, people just assume death is a man." Always the same here to.

"Yeah well. I'm not death... I don't think you people have a name for me. Heehe, Oh well. Now lets cut this boring intro down. First you are right in assuming you led a life that led to an undeserving death so I am giving you the option to go somewhere you can deserve your death."

She frowns "Where I can deserve such a death? I was cruelly torn from life, in a very literal sense-"

"Yes, yes, dear we have covered this have we not? Very sad, but too bad. I am offering you a chance to live in a different dimension, where you will be stronger, near unbeatable and make something interesting of your drab little soul." I cut in, why is it always so boring. "Now, the world I will take you to is called Pandora Hearts. Very interesting place and _very _fun to mess with. People there have chains... sort of demons that fight for them... I will be yours, in another form of course." I looked at Sabre who seemed to be paying very little attention. "Now your looks will change slightly just so you know... Now, this is where fun begins." I laugh as the darkness begins to alleviate and we're falling and Sabre is screaming. Oh so much fun awaits. "Kyehehehehe."


	2. Chapter 2

Sabre stepped back becoming scared. _"Hihihi what are you going to do, my dear"_

"My apologies sir but..." Sabre chokes on a sob "I thought I was dead, cut down in the dark by filth... and then I woke up here... I am honestly lost." she wiped tears from her eyes.

_"Oh my dear, wonderful acting skills... and pretending to not know anything about how you got here... I am curious to see how it plays." _I give my congratulations to my clever little ward.

The guard glanced her up and down "I suppose that would explain your appearance... Very well I will take you to the Lady of this house so she can decide what to do."

Sabre nods glancing down at her clothes to see that the outfit she was wearing has been dyed black. "_by your blood." _I inform as horror seeps across her face.

* * *

Stood opposite a mirror in the hallway Sabre finally begins to notice my work. Her skin is undeniably smoother and paler, her lips are red and her eyelashes long... to be honest I couldn't help but make her look so unbelievably pretty... and people say I'm not nice. "_What do you think?" _I enquire.

"I don't look like me at all." she complains... how ungrateful.

_"Your eyes are the same." _I offer her some comfort, but honestly she should be happy.

"But I don't look like me." she repeats. How annoying, she should just accept it... She blinks at the obscenely pretty reflection in front of her before she looks away. "I do not appreciate this."

_"I apologise for wanting to offer you another chance at life. I did tell you your appearance would change." _

"Without a chance to decline!" she yells causing the servants around the halls to glance at her. "Whatever I'm ignoring you for now."

The door opens and a woman steps out. "Hello dear. I am the Lady of this manor, Shelly Rainsworth... my guard informed me of your predicament, would you like to offer any more detail."

Sabre nods hesitantly "I was walking home and a creature grabbed me from behind..." the images flash across her mind of her body being pulled at by the creatures

"_They are the impure." _I offer not caring if she isn't acknowledging me.

Sabre nods slightly as if acknowledging me and then looks at Shelly. "My chain says they are the impure... but I don't know what she means."

_"What are you doing?! You don't know how they'll react to information about me!"_

"You have a chain?" Shelly inquires earning a nod from Sabre. Shelly casts a glance at the guard who exits the room.

"Yes, she saved me from those... beasts... they are truly terrifying... truly..."

"If it is too much you don't have to explain." Shelly offers earning a gratified smile from Sabre. "What about your chain... you said it was a she?"

**"**Yeah, why?" Sabre tilts her head.

"_I told you not to mention me. You don't even know my name... Chains can't contract without the person knowing their name... they'll figure out I'm not a chain!"_

Shelly smiles pleasantly. "Chains don't usually have genders, I only really know of a couple humanoid ones that do. If you don't mind me asking what is her power?"

"_Tell her you've never used me in combat so don't know. Quickly now my dear. Hihihi, though I will say this is rather interesting with all the impending danger."_

"I don't know. I have never used her in combat..." Sabre repeats, oh I chose a lovely little ward. Just then however the door bursts open with two new people.

"My Lady back away." The man orders, he is rather peculiar looking... he doesn't appear old but his hair is white and his soul seems so tired...

"Mother!" the girl exclaims "Are you okay?"

"_Why have I suddenly got a bad feeling?"_

Sabre stands up shocked at the intrusion. "_Sabre I'm sorry about this but..." _

I take control of Sabre's body... she'll get over it... maybe. "You? Why do you pose a threat to my ward?" I demand the man, who just swings what looks like a wooden sword at me, I manage to move Sabre's body away but my form is cast in the opposite direction. "Not good." Without any time to shift into a disguise the man walks over to my visible form. "Why do you look so human? Is that your power?" he tilts his head as I glare at him. Sabre is unconscious so I can't even hide inside her mind.

"Kyehuhuhu this is rather interesting... I do believe I am having some fun." I laugh and begin to stand, as the man knocks me down again.

"What is your name?"

"I do not have one... Perhaps my dear ward will give me one." I offer as Sabre wakes up. "Hehe Sabre? My oh so normal girl, would you please bestow upon me a name so mr. snowflake can get his stupid wooden sword out of my face."

Sabre stares at me "Erm... okay?"

* * *

**And that is chapter two. So what do people think so far? And yes I called break mr snowflake. -_- So I would like name suggestions for the oh so insane narrator of this story :) please review or I will have to invent my own name and I really am no good at that... Mr snowflake knows :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay someone suggested how I find a name and I quite like the idea so thank you to Ozbert Fangirl :) Now we shall continue with the tale.**

* * *

Sabre thought for a moment. "How about Thana?" I blinked the name was Greek and was a way of saying death... it could have been worse... Like fluffy or stripe, and at least she didn't name me after someone...

"Well there you go Mr. snowflake, my name is Thana." I respond smiling at the white haired man.

"Break, you may let her go." I glance at the voice to see it was Shelly. I've decided I like that naïve crazy lady... Break begrudgingly allows me up.

"Thank you Mr. snowflake." I laugh as I skip back over to Sabre. "How are you my little ward? Snowflake didn't hurt you did he?"

Sabre looks at me "No... Why do you look different?" I cast a glance at my attire, I will admit I did alter my appearance... after all I now was dressed entirely in black mourning clothes.

"Hehe, forgetful little Sabre. I told you I would take on another form in this place, besides since you died I felt this appearance best." Across the room I noticed the three people muttering amongst each other and smiled. "What are we talking about?" I interrupt from over the young girls shoulders causing her to squeak. "Hehe how fun!" Really I do love this world, so many interesting people.

Sabre rolls her eyes. "Are you going to get back inside my head or remain out here for now then?" Such a responsible little ward... how boring.

"Sorry dear. I'm rather enjoying myself, after all it's your fault Snowflake here dragged me out. The least we can do is answer his annoying questions so he doesn't do it again." I pat Break on the head and hop back over to Sabre.

"You are so annoying." she mutters causing me to laugh.

"_Darling I'm an ancient humanoid creature who can transport souls between dimensions for my own childish amusement... annoying is rather mundane compared to that." _I mutter in her head, causing her to blink. "Did I not mention I am telepathic... hm... I must be getting forgetful, although the whole I can suspend my entire being within your mind might have given it away." I mumble laughing slightly at her confusion. Break seemed to just get annoyed by our exchange while the two woman just watched us with mild amusement. "Ah Mr snowflake you must want those answers... Well ask away. I do not lie... although the truth is not always pleasant. Kyuhe."

"What powers do you posses chain?" he questioned with an oh so serious expression. Hehehe.

"I possess multiple gifts ranging from the transfer of souls, transformation, telepathy and knowledge." I list the four main and most obvious ones as the examples.

"Knowledge?" Break questioned.

"Yes my little snowflake. Knowledge is Power and in that aspect I am unbeatable..." I laugh.

"Very well prove to us your knowledge." Oh I do love a challenge.

"Okay! You ~" I jump over to Break and point my finger at his nose. "You, little snowflake, are Xerxes Break. One eyed wielder of the mad hatter... your other eye... is in the current possession of a very strange little kitty." He stares at me. "Next is, you my dear." I bow to Sharon "The princess of Pandora. Sharon Rainsworth daughter of Shelly Rainsworth. You wield a shadow chain that looks like a black unicorn." She nods in acknowledgement. "Currently Oz Vezarius, Alice the bloody black rabbit and Gill the oh so depressing raven are on a mission in London. Their first one together if my timing is right." I laugh and open my mouth to continue but Sabre stops me.

"I think they understand." she scolds, I'd offer my apologies but it's Breaks own stupid fault for asking me to prove it. Stupid snowflake.

"How?" I glance at Sharon... hm, I was expecting snowflake to speak but he seems quit dumbstruck at the moment.

"I get rather bored in between worlds so I like to watch what is going on in others." I shrug... I'm bored maybe I'll go back inside Sabres head...

"Then why are you here?" oh now that question deserves an answer.

"Kyhehehe I am here to alleviate my boredom. You can only observe for so long before the story becomes predictable and I do hate predictable... Now goodbye." I laugh as I vanish back into Sabres mind. _"I suppose that could have gone worse."_

"Does she do that often?" Shelley asks earning a shrug from Sabre.

"I can't really say. She is constantly annoying but she sort of saved me so I owe her for that I guess."

Break laughs, though I really don't see what's funny... maybe he finally appreciates the name snowflake. "Constantly annoying? I think we can all agree on that." I guess I was wrong about the nickname... Shelly and Sharon nod along with Sabre/

"She does seem rather endearing, on occasion." Shelly offers.

_"You're all horrible."_ I pout in Sabre's mind causing her to laugh... And cue the decent of awkward silence...Can I hear a cricket?

"So... now what?" Sabre questions after about two minutes listening to that cricket.

"Well I suppose we can't let you just leave..." Break offers.

"_So we stay?... And have more fun!" _I cheer to Sabre.

Sharon seems excited as the words leave Break's mouth and jumps up. "This is cool you can be my sister and you can stay in the room next to mine and we can talk. What do you think?"

_"That's a lot of happiness."_

Sabre seems to ignore my comment... Rudeness. "Well that would be nice. I don't really have anywhere to go and Thana isn't the best at thinking things through."

_"You have no proof of that! I could just be really good at planning horrible outcomes." _I defend... poorly. Okay no one ask me to be a lawyer.

Shelly, whom up until now was observing the scene decided to speak. "Well then it's settled. You Sabre... and you peculiar chain Thana can stay here."

* * *

**That is chapter 3. Not sure how good it is but it's just a filler really... Some interesting shenanigans will take place next chapter :P so please review and remember I do like suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon showed Sabre to her room... it was booring so I don't think we need to recap on that.

"_Say Sabre, what are you up to?"_ I questioned. Really we had been sat here for hours not doing anything.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking." That isn't a helpful reply.

"_If it's about how you're dead please stop. It is very repetitive and so horribly boring."_ I sigh... maybe I should step out of Sabre's mind for a bit, after all it's gone dark and while she is sleeping I can't remain here anyway.

"I was just thinking about the people here actually... and you?" she mutters back.

_"Hehe, you were thinking about me. I want to be in full person mode when you say how lovely you think I am... hold on." _I phase into my form next to Sabre.

"You really are weird." She laughed as I sat down next to her.

"Weird... not exactly a compliment." I mutter, laughing slightly. "Though I would be insulted if you thought I was normal."

"Thana, what exactly is the scenario here? I mean what is going to happen?" She questioned... Why are people always so serious?

"Well, I can't tell you much... but just expect the unexpected. Okay?" I reply boredly picking up a book that was on the side... Ooo, Edgar Allen Poe... I wonder if the Raven is in here. Hehe, someone should show it Gill. Kyehehehehe.

"What about the people who are arriving tomorrow? You mentioned someone called Oz, Alice and Gill." She presses. Such an inquisitive ward.

"Hehe. Well, I still can't say much... but remember that all of them have gone through a lot. So they may seem rather... odd." I offer. "Now, all this is rather tedious don't you agree. Your ruining the surprises... Just sleep for now, I think I'll go exploring. Kyhehehe."

Sabre rolls her eyes. "I am not letting you wonder around unsupervised." She yawns... Aww, she's sleepy. Sleepy little ward, hehe.

"It makes no difference. I can't remain in your head while you sleep. During the day your subconscious is where I reside, however during the time you sleep your subconscious expands to accompany your dreams. Thus leaving no space for little me." I explain before pointing to the bed. "Now sleep my little ward." She opens her mouth to protest but gets cut off by another yawn, so diligently skulks off to the bed. "Goodnight dearie." I call before prancing out the room. Exploration time!

"Dark corridor, dark corridor... dark, creepy corridor. Where is everyone?" I mutter, honestly I had been walking for fifteen minutes.

"Most people are sleeping." Someone points out... I know that voice.

"Snowflake!" I cheer until I notice his glare... "And Emily." I quickly turn my attention to the doll which unfortunately is also glaring at me... how is that even possible?

"What are you doing awake Chain... and where is Sabre?" He question suspiciously. Note for future reference Break is scary... but oh so fun to annoy. Hehehehe.

"I do have a name." I point out to an unamused Break.

"Hm." he turns to leave. What that's no fun.

"Get back here Snowflake!" I yell chasing after him. "I'm bored."

"I do not believe your boredom concerns me." he sighs as I catch up.

"Bu-but Snowflake." cue puppy eyes. "I'm bored." he glares down at me and sighs.

"If I tell you a story will it alleviate your boredom and get you to leave me alone?" he inquires. I nod before sitting in the middle of the hallway.

"As long as the story is entertaining."

"Your insufferable." He growls before leaning on the wall.

"And you look like a snowflake." I offer.

"... I'll ignore that... A long time ago there was a very sickly little girl, whose parents never gave her a name." This story sounds familiar? I think I watched it happen once. "One day the girl made a friend, a very powerful chain that also had no name. This was unusual as I'm sure you know all chains have a name, that is required for the contract to occur." I nod in response... this story should be interesting. "Well, the little girl grew up to become an adult with her chain as her only company. After some time however the girl grew lonely and her chain felt this sadness. So the chain set out to find a human friend for the girl, however while the chain was away the girl died." What that's sad. Sad isn't entertaining! "The chain mourned for the little girl and to avoid ever having to feel such sadness again it decided it would find a permanent source of entertainment and so began another search..." Break looked down. "That chain was never seen again... until now I believe." Wait he thinks I'm that chain?

I start snickering before I break out into full laughter. "Hahahahaha! You think I'm the Chain?! Bwahahaha! Oh Snowflake that's funny." I wipe an imaginary tear away.

"You aren't?" he questions disbelief tingeing his voice. Aww he really believed it, silly Snowflake. "Hm. I was quite certain you most certainly match the description of that chain. It was said to be even stronger than the Black Rabbit... with power never seen and knowledge any human could not comprehend. You even claimed to have no name."

I smile. I suppose if I was actually a chain his theory would make sense. "Sorry to Break the news to you... get it?..." he just stares at me... and I think I hear my friend the cricket, I should probably name him... "Anyway. I do remember watching that story around six hundred years ago... I'm surprised you humans remember it. Although the facts are a bit mixed up, the girl wasn't lonely she had fallen in love. Angered that the girl might not want it around anymore the chain killed her love... distraught the sickly girls health declined and she died... Realising it's grievous mistake the chain returns to the Abyss and never seeks a contractor again. Hehe." I pause. "Want to play a game?" I ask earning another glare, I thought we'd gotten past this... he mustn't like being wrong. Oh well.

"You said you'd leave me alone if I entertained you with a story."

"Well, I knew the story... so now I think we should play a game." I offer, kicking his leg before jumping up, stealing Emily and running... What? he wouldn't chase me if he had no reason. "Kyuhahahahaha!" I look back over my shoulder to see a very angry and serious looking Break... maybe this was a bad idea. "Sabre! Sharon! Someone save meeee!" I yell running even faster.

* * *

**Heheh. Well there you have it... I think Break may actually end up killing Thana at this rate :3 I am glad some people actually like this story. Next chapter we meet the others. What do some of you think should happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

I am tied up... great. As you can probably guess Break caught up with me. So now I'm being dragged back to Sabres room by the snowflake himself. "Hey Snowflake?"

"I'm not untying you." He replied with a nod from Emily... Creepy puppet thing getting me in trouble.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" I replied indignantly... or as indignant as one can be tied up and being dragged across the floor.

"Then what, prey tell, were you going to ask?" he questioned still not looking at me.

"I wasn't going to ask anything." okay that's a lie I really was going to ask for him to untie me but shhh. "I was just going to say I had playing tag. I was really bored before I found Sabre but now she stumbled across you guys I think I'll be entertained for a while." I beamed up at him

"... I do not follow why you have told me this." he replied still dragging... seriously how long are these corridors.

"I just wanted you to know that just like you I have my own goals."

"And that goal is for your own entertainment?" Break questioned finally stopping. "Just so you know we have been walking up and down this corridor for the majority of your time being tied up... I hope it was entertaining." he laughed before knocking on the door. "Miss Sabre I found something that belongs to you..." no answer and that little cricket is back... he can be Dave... Dave the cricket.

"She's sleeping and I will get my revenge for being dragged up and down this stupid hallway!" I growled and shuffled around until I was sat up.

"If she is sleeping then I suppose you will have to remain out here until morning. Goodnight." He smiled evilly as he began walking away. Damn you Snowflake, Thana you better wake up in a second.

* * *

Sabre never woke up. I'm still sat out here and now all the servants are staring at me, and I can't even hide in Sabres mind because she is still sleeping... how am I in this position I should be unbeatable! Oh look there's Snowflake now with little Sharon.

"Hello miss Sharon." I call up from my spot. She turns to see me and smiles before registering my condition.

"Hello Thana. Where is Sabre... and why are you tied up?" she questions. Break sweat drops, I guess he figured I would have found a way out of this.

"Actually Sabre is still asleep which is part of the reason I'm tied up. See I can't disappear when she's asleep... the other reason I'm tied up is... well I lost a game of tag." I laugh nervously, no way am I admitting Snowflake beat me.

"You should really pick your playmates better." Break laughs.

Sharon smiles "Well if that's all. Break please untie her."

"Of course." Break bends down to untie me.

"I'll get you back." I promise as the last knot is undone but he just laughs in return. I'm threatening you don't laugh! "I suppose I should wake my sleeping ward." I mutter opening the door. Yes the door was open, Break could have just opened it and thrown me in but no he left me outside in the hallway where everyone can see. "Wake up my little one." I chirp happily standing next to Sabres bed.

"Hm? five more minutes." Sabre mutters.

"My such a lazy ward. It is well past the hour a true lady would have woken at my dear now..." I lean down to her ear. "GET UP!" I yell causing her to jump out of the bed.

"I'm awake!" she replies eyes suddenly wide. Sharon smiles and apparently glomps my ward... that must hurt.

"Thana shouldn't yell at you like that." she grumbles dusting herself off before helping my little ward up.

"Err... okay. What was with the rugby tackle?" Sabre questions.

"Huh? I was hugging you silly! Me and Break won't be in today so I will miss you."... I wonder if she realises they only met yesterday...

"We aren't accompanying you?" I question... I don't want my entertainment to start late.

"No. It's Pandora business... incidentally once we return I would like you to submit a report on everything you know so far." Break explains. Nope. Not happening, I think some espionage is in order... hehe. "If you do so I will give you these sweets." Break materialises some sugary confectionaries from his sleeve... I wonder if he used to be a magician before he was a knight?

"Oh well okay. I want to speak to Thana anyway." Sabre replies... What does she want now?

* * *

Break and Sharon had left. So I decided to rest up inside Sabres mind. "_So what did you want to ask?"_

Sabre frowned at the clothes in front of her. Sharon wanted her to try them on... they are all the same colour though a dark red close to black, the same as what she is wearing now... "Why did Sharon give me blood coloured clothes?"

_"If that was your question the answer is simple. She didn't your death is still to fresh so all your clothes will become blood stained... it will cease eventually."_ I reply. "_Also whenever you're ready I would like you to set about following Sharon and Break."_

Sabre glanced at a mirror. "So all my clothes will be this colour because I'm dead... that's not depressing."

"_I love how you ignore the whole hurry up so we can follow them deal."_ I mutter as she changes.

"Yeah I'm ready lets go. Then on the way I can actually ask you stuff." Sabre mumbles heading out of her chamber. She manages to convince the footman to take us to the same place Sharon and Break went... surprisingly manipulative for a little ward. "So why exactly did you chose me?"

I decide to materialise so we can actually speak normally. "Well that's because you were bored just like me." I chirp happily. I thought that was obvious.

"Okay. I guess your right there but what about the things that killed me... the impure?" she continues. Huh, so curious.

"The impure are beings similar too myself, they hate being bored and seek to end boredom through brutality and death... long story short they kill anything they find boring and corrupt the balance of things." I explain... oh we just drove past a tree... that was a nice tree.

Sabre nods "And I know I asked before but why did you have to change my appearance so drastically?" I look at her and smile.

"Well there are two reasons. Firstly the impure would just kill you again if you kept your former appearance, they don't like being cheated. Secondly I had to utilise what is already in this dimension... your body existed several hundred years ago with another soul... I simply reconstructed what already existed and gave it your soul." she looks horrified, hehe, well I suppose that should have been expected. "We are here." I add quickly before she can say anything else.

"This is the place?" Sabre questions shocked.

"Yup. The mansion was taken into Pandora's control... I do hope we aren't too late for the party." I begin laughing as I lead the way through the halls. I hear voices... Let the real entertainment begin. We enter a dark room and go unnoticed... Why is there a giant floating rabbit... and why does it remind me of Emily.

"Join me." the creepy Rabbit thing says as it approaches a little kid... wait that's Oz... damn Rabbit, back away from my entertainment!

"Sabre, shall I destroy this thing." I ask my scared little ward... she's so cute when frightened hehe, like a little mouse.

"Y-yes." she nods stuttering out the words. I grin and materialise a dagger, small but oh so deadly, however before I get to have any fun that Oz kid shoots the thing... wait now I remember, this was supposed to happen, hehe. I get rid of my little weapon... for now.

"Nice work kid." I applaud as he aims the gun at me, before realising we aren't a threat.

"Th-thanks. Who are you?" he questions.

I open my mouth to respond but get tackled by Break. "Argh. Abuse, abusive snowflake. Kill it with fire!" I yell as he begins tying me up again... every damn time!

Sharon walks over. "I thought we had requested you both to stay at the house and await our return."

Sabre glances down "Thana was bored." she offers with a small smile.

"She's always bored." Break scoffs, before turning to the others. "Shall we return home?" how can someone ask that so eerily?

* * *

**So we have met the others... sort of. I know they didn't get much time but events are just unfolding :) hehe Thana has answered some questions for once :P As always review and tell me what you think and if you want anything to happen I will try to put it in :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I am tied up... again and have been smushed into the back of a carriage with everyone else...seriously I can hardly move! Well at least this time I can just hide in Sabres mind, so I disappear once again... everyone else's face is so funny.

"So she does do it often." Sharon murmurs laughing slightly.

Sabre sighs slightly as everyone exchanges confused glances. "Do you mind if I ask who you are?" Oz eventually ventures.

Sharon decides to answer before Sabre even has chance. "This is Sabre, she is currently living at the mansion with Break and I. The chain you saw earlier was Thana, like you Oz she is an illegal contractor. But we will discuss things more once we've returned home." She concludes ending all conversation... Cue Dave the cricket.

_"Hey, Sabre wanna play eye spy?" _I offer boredly... it had been half an hour since anyone had spoken and even Dave had gotten bored and hopped off somewhere. _"I spy with my little eye something starting with a... C!"_

Sabre sighs. "I don't know Thana. A coach?" She replies not caring that the others are now staring.

_"Nope."_

She frowns for a second "Beginning with C?... Not coach and there's nothing else that starts with C..." she glances at the other occupants of the Coach. "A coat?" She guesses looking at Gil.

_"You're getting warmer... I'll give you a hint, everyone in here either has one or is one." _ Just as soon as I finished my clue the coach halted and Break appeared from the window.

"We are here." He declared with his creepy smile. The others nod and quietly filter out of the Coach... shame Sabre never guessed what it was. Just like the others I decide to stretch my legs so manifest once again.

"That's a really cool trick!" Oz calls from by Gill who regards us with uncertainty. I open my mouth to speak only to be tackled from the side... Seriously?! How many times today? I push the offender off... if it's snowflake I swear-

"Are you a chain like me?" The offender wonders out loud before once again invading my personal space and sniffing me... at least she didn't rugby tackle me again. Everyone else sweat drops or ignores us and continues talking. "You don't really smell like a chain."

I smile "Alice, would you like to play tag?" I enquire smilling, she tilts her head "It's a game. You have to catch the other person... starting NOW!" I yell before sprinting past Sabre and Sharon. I glance back to see Alice is chasing me and Oz is laughing along with Sabre... Hold the phone. I freeze causing Alice to run straight past me and I double back appearing behind my ward and her little friend. "What's so funny?" I enquire leaning down to their level and causing them to jump.

Oz smiles at me. "You and Alice-" cue third rugby tackle of the day. "It's like you are best friends already." He smiles as Alice pins me down.

"I win! Now what's my prize? Is it meat?" She asks before an irritated Snowflake drags her off me.

"All of you inside. We have yet to fully discuss things." He grumbles ignoring an abusive and protesting Alice.

Oz just chuckles and walks ahead of us. I glance at Sabre. "Are you gonna guess it?" I ask tilting my head to look at her.

"It was chain, no? I didn't realise before but Alice is a chain... so all of them have chains?" She mumbles back staring at the group. Gil nervously glancing at Oz between glares directed at Break, Alice kicking at the same man, Sharon smiling lightly as she walks and Oz... "I suppose they don't really seem that normal though, I shouldn't be that surprised." Sabre comments causing me to smile at her. Perhaps I underestimated my little ward her capacity to accept others is far from normal, I should have realised when she accepted me really? So entertaining!

Break ushers us into one of the parlours, glaring at me as I wonder in. Heh snowflake is angry. "Firstly. Just what in the name of the Abyss did you think you were doing earlier?" He asks leaning close to Sabre and speaking in a scarily calm voice... he's scaring my little ward...

"Well... Thana said-" Sabre begins but is cut off by Break... the others exchange glances.

"I do not care what your idiotic Chain said. She is your chain, control her." He glares down at my little ward who now looks on the verge of tears.

Oz frowns "Break just what are you so mad at?! She didn't do anything!" He argues back defending my little ward... how kind.

I step in front of Sabre facing Break so that we are the same height. "Snowflake." I begin returning the white haired mans glare. "Sabre has already told you it was my fault..." I tilt my head slightly and smile coldly. "So don't make me hurt you for upsetting my ward, knight. I have already told you my knowledge far exceeds any humans and I am not above murder if needs be." Everyone's eyes stare between me and the white haired clown. I grin at Break and we both burst into laughter.

"Hehehaha Very well Thana hahaha I will ensure all my issues hehee are directed to you in future."

I just nod as I try to calm down my laughs. Everyone else just stares at us. "So can we have an explanation yet?" Gil inquires trying to ignore us.

* * *

**Okay shortish chapter. What do you think? People aren't out of character are they? Please do review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I blink and stare at Gil. "Ah I suppose I should explain our actions thus far..." casting a glance at Break and Sharon before delving into explanations. "Well myself and Sabre's story is rather similar to yours Oz... Ours is a contract of circumstance... more precisely I was bored so I sought out a little contractor. Hehe."

Gils eye twitched. "Just what do you know about Oz?!" he growled causing me to laugh.

"Haha. Gil that is beside the point but I posses knowledge beyond your little mind." He glared at me but kept his mouth shut. "Now we were at the mansion... once again due to my boredom... hehe. Well that is our story." Dave the cricket began his awkward little song as everyone stared at me.

"That's a poor explanation." Break decided to cut in eventually.

Sabre decided to try to force the attention away from us. "You know Break what exactly were you doing in that place anyway."

Gil jumped at the accusation. "That is an excellent point miss Sabre. You, you disgraceful clown, what were you doing endangering Oz like that?!"

Snowflake laughed. "We would have intercepted if the Baskervilles ever posed a threat."

"I could have handled them seaweed head!" Alice declared stepping on Gil.

"Well this most certainly is amusing" I laughed happily. Sabre joined in with my laughter, unfortunately drawing all attention back to us.

"Miss Sabre, could you please explain what you're chain spectacularly failed to do." Gil broke in, far more politely than when he was speaking to me... I think I'm a little offended at that... nah I'll get him back later. Heheheh.

Sabre fidgeted nervously "Well. The story is rather long but... Well... you see I was getting attacked by these things... Thana called them impure. Well I think I almost died when Thana saved me... she said it was because she's bored, heh. So we ended up inside the mansion grounds where we were found... and then Sharon very kindly let us stay, but then they left to see you all and Thana suggested we should follow... And that's about it." She rubbed the back of her head laughing slightly... note to self Sabre is positively awful at public speaking...

"I suppose that answers a couple things..." Gil murmured... dude we all know you're lying.

Oz looked at Sabre thoughtfully "So what are the impure?... I don't think I've heard of them before." He questioned.

"Don't worry. You're my slave so I'll just protect you." Alice comforted managing to elbow her 'slave' in the face.

Sabre frowned. "I don't really know much about them... you should ask Thana" she offered.

I glanced at Oz "Sorry but that is classified intelligence." I smiled politely. "But you shouldn't worry there are over few who are strong enough to reach this world."

Alice tilted her head "I never heard of the impure... do they taste good?"

I laughed "Alas no... rather sad tasting really." Cue Dave the cricket.

Break decide, once again, to end the silence. "All research into the abyss has never mentioned anything about impure." He stated suspiciously...such a suspicious snowflake.

I shrugged "Technically they are not from the abyss."

"Then where are they from?" Sharon voiced. Heh I'd almost forgotten little Sharon was here.

I smiled vaguely "Nowhere. Of course." I think now would be an excellent time to return to the comfort of Sabre's mind.

"Dammit. What the he'll sort of answer was that?!" Gil raged.

Sabre shrank back. "I-I'm sorry. Thana is a little vague on a number of things."

Gil froze "Sorry miss Sabre. You're chain can be somewhat... infuriating."

Break nodded "For once I can agree with Gil... and infuriating puts it lightly."

Alice frowned. "You two must be as stupid as you're annoying! Thana isn't infuriating." She objected causing Oz to laugh.

"I agree with Alice. Thana May be a little quirky, but she isn't a bad person. I mean she saved Sabre for one and I'm sure there are reasons why she can't tell us some things." He offered smiling. Hmph, I guess I have made friends...

Sabre smiled at Oz and Alice. "I'm glad you two like her... an may seem a little strange but she really is nice." She confirmed. Ah I am thought of so highly by my ward.

Sharon nodded "Yes. I do believe she can be nice... perhaps tonight Break you should refrain from tying her up again and she might try less to annoy you."... Oh how wrong you are little miss Sharon.

"You really are a pervert." Gil muttered... Well someone's head is in the gutter, filthy raven!

Sharon laughed lightly as Break began explaining. "My that does sound rather crude. I assure Gilbert that is not how the events unfolded. Thana stole Emily and I merely retrieved her."

"Whatever you say, Clown."

* * *

**So there we have another chapter, some explanations and introductions are done the real tale can begin... tell me what you think :) **


	8. Chapter 8

So we're now off to Gils place in Lebleux and my little ward and everyone else for that matter is asleep so I have been forced to sit with the seaweed head. For the record Gil is really quite boring. "Hey?..." no response "Hey, Hey, Hey?" A glare, well that's something. Maybe if I... *poke* *poke*... *poke*

"What is it?" was his eventual unenthusiastic response.

"Well, it was a poke." I respond feigning confusion at his question. "So... Snowflake has sent us away with an assignment." I note.

"It would appear so." he agrees... seriously dude you're gonna kill me with boredom at this rate.

"I'm sensing hostility." I murmur sourly.

"It is no wonder. I know nothing of you or the young maiden you claim is your ward and now I have been sent on a mission with you by that idiotic clown." he grumbles back...

"You call Sabre a maiden?" I snort casting a glance at the girl as she gives a soft snore before unceremoniously kicking Alice who in turn punches Oz... a chain of un-maideness... that's not a word... un-maidenliness... well you all get the drift.

Gil pulls the cart to a stop. "Help me get them inside then." he mumbles as he picks Oz up. I sigh and grab both Sabre and Alice before dragging them to his home... Those two are seriously heavy sleepers... but it isn't like I accidently dropped them down some stairs causing Gil to tell me off... that definitely didn't happen... heh heh... yeah...

So once the three unnaturally heavy sleepers were placed in respective beds I resumed my quest to annoy Gil. "Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil. Gil."

He once again turned his glare to me. "What is it now?" he grumbled

I once again feigned innocence "It's your name, idiot." I laugh quietly as his eye twitches.

"Don't you need to sleep?" he asks sounding tired.

"Nope." He blinks at me.

"Ever?" he continues.

"Well I suppose if I am rendered unconscious that would be akin to sleep but that can only occur while Sabre is awake so... nope."

Gil sighs "Well I do so go away." he grumbles before lying on the couch... he must of given Sabre the last bed. How kind.

"Fine I'll leave you alone but if I die of boredom it's your fault!" I accuse before leaving the room.

"You'll survive."

Keh... stupid raven. Now I'm bored.

* * *

**Okay really short chapter I know and I'm sorry for not writing in a while blame Gintama I am trying to read the manga at the moment :P any how review as you read please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

So I was all alone while everyone slept... I know, let's make pancakes! (Btw, it's pancake day tomorrow :3 ) so now I'm all alone making pancakes while everyone sleeps... heh. After several hours of pancake making my little charge and the rabbit woke up.

"I smell bacon!" Declared Sabre as she walked into the kitchen.

"I smell meat!" Alice agreed happily.

"That's because I cooked bacon... but you have to eat the pancakes too." I smile dropping a plate of bacon down next to the assortment of fruits, sauces and bacon.

Sabre grinned "I've always wanted to try bacon and pancakes!"

I laughed as Alice began stealing the bacon and Sabre piled her plate with her own pancakes before realising that Oz and Gil still hadn't awoken. "I suppose I should wake those two up before there's nothing left." Seriously, these two can eat... I mean who else would manage to consume a whole night's worth of baking within an hour.

Sabre looked up from her plate "I don't mind waking Oz up bug you have to face Gil by yourself." She offered through a mouth full of pancake. Smiling I nodded, it would seem my darling ward is particularly... kind, to the young Vessalius (I think that's spelt right).

"Okay, Sabre you have a deal... although whether or not there will be any food left once we get back..." I cast a glance at the young chain before heading off towards Gils make shift bed on the couch. "HEY SEAWEED HEAD!"... and with a magnificent thud Gil rolled out of dream land and into the world of breakfast pancakes.

Gil shot me a glare "what the hell?!"

I smiled innocently "I made breakfast so hurry up before Alice eats it all."

He eyes me suspiciously before giving a defeated sigh. "I suppose you can't catch an illegal contractor on an empty stomach."

"Oh so true." I agree before returning to the kitchen.

"Hey Thana, aren't you having any?" I turn to see Oz staring up at me.

"Nope, I don't need food or sleep. Just a nice little subconscious to call home." I laugh before disappearing into Sabre's mind.

Oz blinks before breaking into a smile. "I'll never get over how amazing that is!" He cheers as Gil walks in.

"Thana said there was food." He mumbles, picking up a pancake. "Speaking of that insane chain, where is she?" He questions raising an eyebrow.

Sabre laughs lightly before tapping her head. "Where she can only bother me." She supplies as an answer.

_oh just for that I think I'll really annoy you today._ I grumble back.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sabre asks, completely ignoring my previous statement... how unruly.

"Well I need some supplies and from there we keep an eye out for this contractor." Gil declares, finishing off whatever food he'd salvaged from the table.

_too work!_ I declare from Sabre's mind.

"It seems Thana is ready to roll when we are." She laughs.

Oz smiles and jumps up "excellent then lets go!"

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know, I'm sorry but next chapter we have some fight scenes :) well as always review what you think.**


End file.
